Wearables are mobile electronic devices that are worn on the body, or attached to or embedded in clothes and accessories. These mini computers and sensors can display, process, and/or gather information, and tend to have wireless communication capabilities.
Presently, available electronic sensors coupled to a computing device are used to collect and manipulate data sensed by the electronic sensors. Sensors that sense acceleration are used to collect data relating to motions of a person wearing a wearable electronic device. For example, certain devices have accelerometer sensors that count a number of steps by measuring acceleration in three dimensions (X, Y, and Z) during an activity (e.g., walking). Some wearable devices allow the user operating a GUI in an app or web app to enter other data related to primary parameters (e.g., number of calories consumed). In such devices, sensor data and user input may be stored in memory and used by a processor to calculate calories burned or weight lost.
In such computing devices, the sensor data sensed by the sensor may be stored in memory, and a processor running an algorithm may identify patterns in the data that corresponds to a series of sensations sensed by the sensors. Wearable computing devices coupled to sensors may also be used to sense the activity of a person wearing the computing device when exercising. Wearable device may also make measure physiological parameters of a person. Examples of physiological parameters that may be measured include, yet are not limited to, blood pressure, heart rate, blood oxygen level, and blood sugar level. In certain instances, such products may determine whether a person is running or walking based on data sensed by the sensors. This may be done based on counting steps, where the data is sensed by an acceleration sensor over a period of time.
However, currently available wearable devices do not monitor power consumption and modify parameters affecting power consumption according to current power usage and a time when a battery in the wearable device is scheduled be recharged. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system and method for monitoring and modifying parameters relating to power consumption such that a wearable device can reduce power consumption while still continuing to operate until a scheduled time.